


Little Brother Calling

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Phone Sex, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, sammy being a fucking tease, written for prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Can we have some teasing!Sammy?"





	Little Brother Calling

Sammy was pissed off, because he’d been deemed too young to come with on a hunt by their dad – not that Dean hadn’t agreed. At fourteen, Sammy was too young to come with on a hunt like this. Before Dean and John had left, Sam had refused to talk to either of them -which was why Dean was surprised when John, with one hand on the steering wheel, flipped open his ringing cellphone.

“Sammy?” John said, “Everything OK, son?” a small paus, John glancing over at Dean, then a: “Sure, Sammy. Here he comes.”

John handed the phone to Dean with a shrug, his eyes ever leaving the road. Dean frowned, it wasn’t exactly Sam’s style to call when pissed off. “Hiya, Sammy,” Dean said.

There was a whine on the other side of the line, and Dean had to fight back a gasp because he knew that noise, he’d heard Sam make it too many damn times.

“Deean,” Sam keened, “My cock is so hard, I don’t know what to do!”

Dean quickly moved the phone to his other ear, away from John, and shifted in his seat. What the actual fuck was Sam up to, the little shit, pulling a stunt like this when Dean was in the car with their fucking dad? 

“Okay,” Dean said, trying his hardest to sound neutral, as his own cock swelled in his jeans at the sounds Sam was making.

“Been riding my own fingers, thinking about your cock,” Sam murmurs, “M’pretty dick is leaking all over my hand, wish you were here to lick me clean, big brother.”

Dean bit his own lip to stop himself from moaning out loud at the image of Sam alone on the bed, his cock dripping as he fucked himself open with his fingers, moaning into the phone for Dean. Dean’s own cock began to weep at the tip, and Dean could fucking swear he could smell his own arousal, praying aggressively that John couldn’t.

“Look, Sammy,” Dean started, trying to keep his voice steady, “we’re in the car right now and the reception isn’t that great so maybe I can call you back-“

“If you hang up on me right now I won’t ride your dick for a month,” Sam gasped, and Dean felt sweat pearl at his temples as he heard the messy, sloppy sounds of his little brother jacking off through the phone.

“Okay Sammy, I’ll try to help you with that when we get back,” Dean said, trying to sound casual but he could see in the corner of his eye how John glanced over at him, eyes narrowing as if he knew that something was up.

What a terrible pun, Dean thought wildly to himself, as he felt his dick rub painfully against his jeans, fighting the impulse to take out his cock and rub it to the sounds of Sam’s wanton, filthy moans.

“Thinking about the things you did to me last night, Dean,” Sam keened into the phone, “How you tongued my hole open before you made my take your -ah!- dick so hard and long until I screamed into the pillow, god, the things you can do to me…”

“Well Sammy,” Dean bit out, trying to sound pissed rather than desperately turned on, “If you don’t stop wasting my time like this, there really is no telling what I might do to you when we get back, you hear me?”

“Promises, promises,” Sam mewled, “Gonna stay slick and open for your cock Dean, you’ll be able to just slide in, and I’m gonna come all over your chest as I ride you.”

“That’s great Sam, let’s discuss that more later, OK? I really gotta go now.”

Dean hung up, handed the phone back to John without meeting his dad’s curious eye. Dean hoped he didn’t notice how he fucking trembled.

“What was that all about?”

“Just Sammy being a spoiled brat that’s all,” Dean muttered. “Can we pull over by the next gasstation? I really need to take a leak.”


End file.
